Discrete-time demand models for power system management may not accurately reflect continuous-time variations in net load and/or power generation and ramping characteristics. These deficiencies may diminish the ability of the power system to respond to real-time load fluctuations, and may increase the likelihood of scarcity conditions. Therefore, what is needed are systems and methods to enable a power system to respond to sub-interval load fluctuations and prevent ramping scarcity conditions.